The Message (OV)
The Message is the first episode of Our Verse. =Story= The episode begins with Steven walking down the beach. Steven is playing the ukelele and singing. The screen pans in on Steven's face, and right as he gets to the chorus of his song, Ronaldo's hands cover Steven's mouth. Ronaldo is seen putting a bag over Steven's head. Steven yells out, "Not again!". Ronaldo puts Steven in a headlock. Ronaldo struggles in a wrestling match with Steven on the ground, but hits him in the back of the head with his fist and Steven is knocked out. When Steven wakes up, the bag is removed from his head. Steven looks around the room, he is in an ancient colony ship. He scratches his head, and stands up. Ronaldo is seen typing on a control pad in the ship, pressing buttons frantically. Steven says, "R-Ronaldo?". Ronaldo lifts his head and turns to Steven. "Ah, Steven. You're awake... I've been expecting you" he says, narrowing his eyebrows as he begins to walk towards Steven. Steven backs up with a nervous look on his face. "Ronaldo, what are we doing in a gem ship?" Steven cried out. Ronaldo hushed him. Ronaldo said, "Steven... I'm contacting the Great Diamond Authority! I just need your help to activate this panel". Steven walked towards the panel, he was hesitant. "Okay... but first you need to apologize for knocking me out... again.." Steven sighed. "Steven, I am sorry for knocking you out and kidnapping you, again." he said. "Apology accepted! Okay... so, now what do I need to do?" Steven said eagerly. Ronaldo got back on the panel and began eagerly typing away. Ronaldo pointed to the panel. Ronaldo spoke with confidence, "Since you're one of those jewels, or whatever, I derived that only you can activate this panel. It will let me contact the diamonds!". Steven backed up, "Ronaldo, why do you need to talk to the Diamonds? Those are bad people! Bad gems! They want to hurt the earth." Steven said fearfully. "Steven, Steven, so naive! If I can talk to the Diamonds, I can interrogate them, and find out their true motives" Ronaldo said confidently. Steven glanced at the panel, then back towards Ronaldo. "O-okay.." Steven said. Steven lifted his hand up, and slapped it on the panel, right as he did that the gems burst through the ship door. "Steven, don't touch that panel!" Yelled Garnet. It was too late. From out of the panel burst out a Diamond Line communicator, which was already set on Yellow Diamond. The gems panicked as the diamond line communicator rose in the air. The Diamond line channel opened, and Steven and Peridot stood infront of the screen, while the Crystal gems hid. White Diamond's pearl was there, Smoky Pearl. She answered the call. "Hello, why are you calling under the Pearl line?" the Pearl said. "I mean, the Diamond Line, sorry." The pearl said. Ronaldo spoke, "Why yes, you must be the head diamond!" Ronaldo said. Steven looked embarrassed. Steven whispered to Ronaldo, "Ronaldo.. that's just a pearl". Ronaldo's eyes widened. "Ah YES.. I mean, you are a PEARL.. Show me your LEADER..." Ronaldo said. Pearl looked behind her. "White Diamond is currently not in her room, leave a message after the beep." The pearl said. "Okay, White Diamond, send a fleet of your gems to Earth, I have a mission, to defeat the Crystal Gems!" Ronaldo said. Steven's eyes grew. "Okay, i'll let her know. Goodbye now!" The call ended. When the Diamond Communicator closed, the Crystal Gems had their weapons summoned, and were glaring at Ronaldo. Garnet most angry of all. "You STUPID Human, you just contacted the head diamond to send gems to EARTH! You compromised what we've been fighting for, for thousands of years, all because of your ... HUMAN NATURE!" Garnet raged. Pearl and Amethyst had their eyes narrowed, and lips puckered, and Peridot stood behind the back of the group, "Yeah!" she called out. Ronaldo started to speak, "Don't worry. It's all apart of my plan.. I only said that so her gems would come down to Earth, and i'll get to the bottom of this all!" The gems all were lost in stupidity. Steven walked over, and slapped Ronaldo, "Bad." The episode closed with a star on Ronaldo's face. "Oww.." Ronaldo said as he felt his arm. End. =Information= Appeared Mentioned =Trivia= *Alternate episode titles consisted of the following: **"Contact by Control" **"The Ship" **"Human Nature" Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Yyaku's Content Category:Our Verse